Raiz: La sombra de Konoha
by froggus
Summary: Durante la pelea de naruto contra Pain este se entera de la verdad sobre sus padres, pero no puede evitar sentirse como un idiota por todas las cosas que la aldea le ha ocultado, su odio hacia konoha por fin sale a flote y decide unirse a cierta organización llamada Raiz para buscar su propio camino y olvidar a todos los que lo han engañado.


Bueno señoras y señores les presento mi primer fic, he leido muchas historias y me anime a escribir una, obviamente no tendrá la calidad de algunas de las de por aquí, pero espero que le den una oportunidad y comenten. saludos

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo uno**

* * *

**Konoha, una semana después del ataque de Pain.**

* * *

- Mierda otra vez ese zorro pulgoso casi se apodera de mi – piensa naruto tendido sobre su cama – bueno al menos conocí a alguien especial, no me lo imaginaba a él– sonriendo para después poner cara de enojo – maldita aldea de mierda siempre ocultándome cosas, pero esto es imperdonable, "protegerme" mi culo, no es como si fuera a gritarle a todo mundo quienes fueron mis padres, siempre me toman por idiota.

- Eso es porque eres uno jajá – se escucha una voz socarrona –

- Genial lo que me faltaba, eres bastante sínico para aparecer como si nada, no zorro pulgoso – voz enojada –

- que esperabas una disculpa, "discúlpame naruto no fue mi intención" – dice el zorro con mofa – pero cállate y escúchame, algo me dice que ese tal líder pain no lo era tanto, te acuerdas del tipo con máscara de espiral que nos detuvo cuando íbamos por sasuke para evitar que luchara contra su hermano.

- Si, como no me voy a acordar, nos hizo ver a todos como simples genin.

- Si ese mismo, aunque tú eres genin jeje.

- Que pasa con ese tipo, zorro – pregunta naruto –

-Ese tipo no era normal, sentí algo extraño en él, como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún lugar – responde el zorro –

- Jajajaja esto si no me lo creo – se ríe naruto – el gran zorro de nueve colas me va a relatar una de sus grandiosas historias – con sarcasmo –

- Hump

- Cuéntame zorro, sabes que siempre te escucho, aunque es porque me toca hacerlo – pensando lo último – deberías aprender de mí y escucharme alguna vez.

- Bueno como te dije ese tipo no es normal y esa faceta de idiota que nos mostro era claramente una farsa, tenemos que ir un paso adelante a nuestros enemigos si queremos tener una oportunidad de salir vivos de futuros encuentros y creo que deberíamos empezar por averiguar sobre ese enmascarado – comenta con seriedad el zorro –

- Estas raro bola de pelos nunca me has tratado así y que es eso de salir vivos, hablas como si te preocupara mi bienestar.

- Claro no notas la preocupación en mis palabras – risa – además siempre hemos sido tú y yo, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

- Por supuesto, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, está claro que para konoha siempre he sido un cero a la izquierda, además viste lo hipócritas que fueron cuando los salve de pain, me recibieron como a alguien amado y respetado – dice naruto con algo de enojo – definitivamente la aldea aplica eso de dejar el pasado atrás, pero el pasado es una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas, independientemente si es bueno o malo, es algo innegable – apretando su puño – no olvidare como me trataron.

- No solo soy yo el que esta raro – dijo el zorro impresionado –

-Que esperabas, quien sabe cuándo o quien se molestaría en contarme la verdad o si alguna vez lo fueran a hacer, sabes, es bastante normal para un huérfano querer enterarse de su origen, de hecho creo que siempre me prepare para este momento, así que no hay excusa para haberme ocultado la verdad – molesto –

- Y que piensa hacer, destruir la aldea o encerrarte a llorar porque te ocultaron la verdad – pregunta kyubi – además las aldeas ninjas son así, solo que te has dado cuenta un poco tarde – dice sonriendo maliciosamente -

- La verdad no tengo ni idea que hacer, quisiera moler a golpes a todos, a unos más que otros, quisiera irme de este nido de hipócritas o de plano ser uno y seguir como si nada, dime, que harías tu – interroga al zorro –

- Y todavía preguntas, reduciría todo a cenizas jeje, pero no puedo, y creo que te dejare ese gusto a ti, aun no has visto lo que este mundo shinobi puede ofrecerte – responde con sarcasmo –

- Kyubi-san, volviendo a lo de antes como conseguiremos información del tipo enmascarado – cambiando de tema y molesto por lo que dijo el zorro -

- ¿Kyubi-san? – Piensa el zorro inclinando una ceja – Que tal si empezamos por encontrarnos con la chica de papel compañera de pain, ella debe saber algo – responde –

- Por supuesto, es un buen inicio, solo espero que este dispuesta a ayudarme.

- Quien sabe, tal vez lo haga, además menciono que abandonaría akatsuki, crees que se quedaran de brazos cruzados cuando se enteren – pregunta –

- No, definitivamente harán algo – responde serio –

* * *

**Sala del concejo, por la tarde.**

* * *

- Como se han dado cuenta estamos atravesando una crisis de extremo cuidado, con Tsunade en coma, media aldea destruida y enemigos que no desaprovecharan esta oportunidad para atacarnos, debemos tomar decisiones rápidamente.

- Además que el chico zorro no se pudo controlar, muchos lo vimos – comento una anciana –

- Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer lo que dices, necesitamos el poder del zorro, seriamos el hazme reír de todas la aldeas ninja, desterrar a un jinchuriki y más en medio de una crisis – responde el anciano que hablaba antes –

- Homura tiene razón Koharu, no podemos hacer eso, está fuera de discusión – expone un tipo con un brazo vendado –

- Entonces que hacemos – responde Koharu –

-Primero decidamos al Hokage encargado mientras despierta Tsunade – responde alguien –

- Que les parece si Danzo toma esa posición por ahora – dice Homura –

- Estoy de acuerdo, ya que es momentáneo no le veo problema – contesta Shikaku –

-Shikaku eres el único que fue citado aquí por tus capacidades analíticas, esa es tu opinión – interroga homura –

- Si y me duele un poco decirlo pero aparte de eso necesitamos que naruto pueda controlar el poder del zorro y sugiero que pase a formar parte de Raiz – comenta Shikaku –

- Estas seguro – preguntan -

- Definitivamente, hemos visto la clase de enemigos que son Akatsuki, no podemos hacerles frente con shinobis normales – responde serio –

- Bien, personalmente me gustaría tener lejos de la aldea al Jinchuriki, pero si no es así adelante – dice koharu –

- Entonces está decidido, Danzo serás el hokage encargado y ocúpate de decirle a naruto lo que se decidio – homura serio –

-Está bien – responde el eludido –

* * *

**Apartamento de naruto, 10 PM.**

* * *

-Ahora quien toca a esta hora – piensa el dueño del apartamento –

- Buenas noches naruto – saluda danzo – quizá no sepas quien soy pero tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo.

- No, no te conozco, pero pocas personas quieren tratar conmigo – responde –

- Bien, iré al grano, hace poco se realizo una reunión de emergencia en el concejo, y se decidieron un par de cosas, como sabrás Tsunade está en coma así que yo he sido elegido como el hokage encargado mientras ella despierta, además que tu serias entrenado por mí, que has escuchado de Raiz – interroga danzo –

- No mucho – responde –

- Bueno resumiendo somos una organización secreta de entrenamiento ninja, hacemos lo que los demás no quieren hacer pero es necesario, somos la sombra de Konoha – explica Danzo –

- Vaya no sabía nada de eso – sorprendido –

- Imagino que no te agrada que te impongan a qué lado pertenecer, pero supongo que tienes seres queridos que quieres proteger – Insinúa –

- Me estas amenazando – pregunta el rubio –

- No, te ofrezco el poder para proteger y ver la oscuridad del verdadero mundo shinobi– responde serio –

-Algo parecido a lo que dijo el zorro – pensó naruto –

- Respóndeme algo, que piensas de esta aldea – Interrogo naruto –

- Hmp, un nido de hipócritas, viven felices mientras esperan el sacrificio de otros, pero esos sacrificios los hacen unos pocos, muchas veces por el bien de una sola persona pero las sanguijuelas están listas para ser beneficiadas también – responde serio danzo –

- Te confieso algo, comparto tu opinión – responde naruto aun más serio –

- Entonces aceptas pertenecer a raíz – danzo –

- Acepto, pero necesito ciertas libertades, crees que puedes dármelas – pregunta –

- Por ahora soy el hokage, creo que puedo – responde – te espero mañana a las 5 PM en este lugar – pasándole un papel –

- Bien.

* * *

**Fin capitulo uno**

* * *

No olviden comentar


End file.
